Ethylene-tetrafluoroethylene (ETFE)-based polymers are known in the art, and are used as linings or coatings. However, ETFE polymers are difficult to manufacture, and even more difficult to process. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a process for making an ETFE article that is processed below the melt, has high strength, is highly porous, and which may be processed into a dense form.